


Black, White and Shades of Grey (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [28]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Flirting, Frenemies, Gen, Lent Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it sounds too good to be true, it probably is - but what if it's not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black, White and Shades of Grey (2011)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurose8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurose8/gifts).



> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Both of us are point for our team.

Aya stared down into his beer, holding the eyes of his reflection as he fell deeper into his own thoughts. As they often did when he’d been drinking, they’d turned towards his beloved sister and the fact that she hadn’t changed _at all_ since that fateful night. He sighed heavily, the action causing his earring to brush against his neck. He permitted a small, upward turn of his lips as he remembered better times. He picked up his glass and as he drained it, he made a silent promise to _both_ of them that one day those times would return. He froze when he felt the press of a gun against the small of his back, and calmly setting his drink back down on the bar, he let his eyes slowly scan the room. _Crowded bar; not a good place for a fight. It’d be bad if any of these people got killed…_ He tensed when he heard a low chuckle in his ear. He knew _that_ particular voice rather well. “Schuldig.”

“Guilty,” laughed the ginger-haired man. “God, if I’d known it was going to be this easy to kill you, I’d have left my A-game at home.” He nudged the gun a little harder against Aya, simultaneously pressing his body more firmly against the redhead’s side as he did. “So, if I…lower the gun, are you going to be a good boy?”

Aya was suddenly _very_ aware of Schuldig’s body against his, and he could feel the soft tickle of breath against his ear and neck which was making it very difficult not to shiver, let alone concentrate. “Why ask? You already know what I’m thinking.”

Schuldig nodded. “Mmhmm, that’s true.” In the blink of an eye, he’d hidden his weapon and had slid around Aya’s stool to stand next to him. He leaned casually against the bar, staring almost lewdly at him. “And such thoughts they are! You really shouldn’t think those kinds of things about me, you naughty boy.” He winked, and slowly licked his lips as he leaned closer, pressing himself almost uncomfortably into the redhead’s personal space. “But then again, I’m kind of into the rough stuff; I’m game if you are.”

Aya’s eyes widened imperceptibly when he realized that Schuldig was but a hair’s breadth from kissing him, and setting his expression in a scowl, he gave the ginger-haired man a none-too-gentle shove away from him. “Not a chance in hell.”

Schuldig pretended to look wounded, and then he laughed delightedly as he shook his head in amusement. “Liar. You forget who you’re talking to. You may _say_ no, but I can tell you’re interested. After all, I’m still alive and you’re still sitting here. It’s not like I’m holding you against your will.” He ran the backs of his fingers along a cheek, only to smirk when it was roughly slapped away. “I can help you get what you want.”

Aya snorted. “Right. And what is it I want?”

“Takatori.” The smirk widened. “Your sister. I can make contact with her. Maybe help her break out of that prison she's in.”

“Aya-chan?” Aya looked skeptical. “How?” He tried not to roll his eyes when Schuldig merely shrugged and tapped his one temple with his index finger. “You’re going to give me your boss _and_ see what you can do for my sister. Sorry if I don’t take you up on your _generous_ offer. You’re pretty much a bastard, Schuldig. I really don’t believe in your random acts of kindness.”

“Hn.” Schuldig chuckled to himself; he really could appreciate Aya’s lack of trust. Hell, he could read minds, and he still didn’t really trust anyone. “Believe me or don’t, but let’s call it a favour. A…professional courtesy of a sort considering both of us are point for our team. That, and Takatori’s really been pissing me off lately. Maybe I’d like to see someone slap the smirk off of his face.” He stroked one of Aya’s cheeks again. “Although, if you wanted to, you know, show your appreciation, well, I’d say you don’t have to be a telepath to know what I want.” His eyes narrowed in sadistic pleasure when he felt the _barest_ hint of acquiescence from the redhead before he was again pushed away – a little less forcefully this time.

Aya’s brow furrowed just slightly, a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes before they hardened again. “No. Not a chance.”

Schuldig smiled, the expression rather off-putting when he tried to make it seem genuine. “Well, if you change your mind, you know how to reach me.” He slid a hand into his jacket and withdrew a business card which he placed face-down on the bar and pushed it towards the other man. “Just remember, this is a limited time offer and I’m not going to wait around forever being all nicey-nice while you play hard to get. It's boring.” He cupped Aya’s cheek again, a thrill of excitement washing over him when he realized that he had a stronger hold on the redhead than he’d initially thought. He figured Aya'd break down and call within a week. Something he was _greatly_ looking forward to. After all, the redhead had such delicious tasting thoughts – he wouldn’t mind losing himself in _that_ particular mind for a while. “Later.”

Aya watched Schuldig leave the bar, relaxing only when he’d seen the door close firmly behind the ginger-haired male. He picked the card up in his hand and turned it over.

_der Vordenker – (831) 555-2323_

Aya frowned as he read the words and after snorting derisively, he grasped it as if to rip it in half. His gaze caught the shimmering, holographic lettering, and his expression turning thoughtful he instead pocketed it. He doubted he would call; Schuldig was a liar and it was more than likely a trap. But in his line of work, it never really hurt to keep one’s options open.

It was easier to rationalize when he thought about it that way.


End file.
